


Exploring the Tardis

by Siakb



Series: Thirteenth Doctor x Reader Drabble (prompts) [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Fun, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 06:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17678015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siakb/pseuds/Siakb
Summary: Prompt: Oh shut up kiss. It's the worst day of he week so you decide today is the best day to explore the tardis and all her beauty.





	Exploring the Tardis

It was the worst day of the week, a Sunday, which the doctor had been adamant was the most boring day of the week. So since team tardis was having a day off and they’d all gone about normal day to day life you decided to stay and have a good gander at all that the tardis had to offer. First thing on that list was your bedroom, the doctor had said that the tardis would make one for you then direct you to it if you started walking down the corridors. After a half an hour walk, which left you questioning just how big the tardis really was, you finally felt drawn to a door and when you touched it, it opened to reveal your room. The room was everything you could’ve dreamed of, it was painted and decorated with your favourite colours, the tardis had even been thoughtful enough to place photographs of your loved ones around the room. You had to blush slightly when you noticed next to your bed was a photo of the doctor, she was stunning in it and you could’ve sworn you’d never seen her wear that outfit before.

 

You had gawked over your room long enough, even though it had so many things you had at home and that you’d always wished for, onto the next place on your list the library. When the doctor told you there was a library on board you didn’t expect the beauty you found. As you walked in you wondered if this is how Belle felt when the beast gifted her a library, the sheer size alone left you gasping. Excitedly you started meandering the rows of books some of which seemed to call to you, it was only five minutes into looking that you found your favourite book series. You sighed happily admiring the books and running your fingers along their spines when you got an intense tingly sensation like you were being watched. Glancing about you saw no one, wait did that shadow just move, being slightly creeped out by whatever you’d seen you decided to move onto another room but first you needed something from your room.

 

Walking into your room you noticed something was off, like someone had been in your room but not moved stuff around too much pushing down the feeling you made your way over to a massive chest of drawers across from your bed. Mid Stride you had to stop… on top of your pillow was a custard cream, you had to shake your head since obviously the doctor had popped by while you were out. Popping the whole thing in your mouth you returned to the dresser and found it brimming with clothes you dreamed of owning, teary eyed you carried on looking through it until you found just the thing. Your swimming costume, a delightful piece that hugged all the right curves and was easy to swim in. You decided it was easier to change into it here so it was under your clothes for later, smiling you had to admire yourself just a smidge in a tall mirror first before pulling on your normal clothes in order to set off again.

 

Slipping out your door you got the same feeling of being watched from before but you had a sneaking suspicion a certain blonde had gotten bored on her own and was seeking you out for company. However, not wanting to give away that you knew she was following, you chose to keep going until you found the pool and maybe be a little mean when you did. It didn’t take long to find, the pool was huge and looked like it belonged in an Egyptian temple even the lounging area looked like it belonged in that era. The feeling at the back of your neck hadn’t gone away so with a smirk you sauntered over to the lounge area to pick out a towel before sinfully disrobing. Stripping slowly, piece by piece, you had to stifle a giggle as you knew the kind of show you were giving to the doctor, well she seemed so intent on watching why not? You walked to the edge of the pool kneeling down to feel it temperature, it was delightfully warm like a hot spring. Gracefully you stood up before diving in head first to the pool, resurfacing a moment later you sighed contently while floating on your back. 

 

Remembering that a certain someone was still near the door you decided to call out “Are you just gonna stand there watching all day or jump in?”, swimming over to lean on the pool side you giggled heartily as you watched the time lord jump at being noticed. Well not only did she jump but then stumble over one of the chairs in lounging area, causing you to laugh and worry “Are you ok?” you called as the doctor straightened up. She nodded then came to the pool edge to talk to you, kneeling down to get your level, she’d seemingly forgone her classic coat as well as her shoes and socks. “How long did you know I was following you?” she asked with a slight frown “since I saw the custard cream on my pillow” you chuckled. “Aw, I thought I was doing a great job at sneaking” the doctor pouted looking slightly childish which made you smile softly at how adorable she could be. “You didn’t answer my question” Y/N stated “Are you gonna join me or not?” you pulled your best puppy face. The doctor paused tapping her chin while thinking about it “hmmm, nope, no I won’t join you” she said smirking, she knew you wanted that. 

 

Smiling wickedly you grabbed the doctors ankles and started to drag her in instead “Y/N?!” she yelped in shock as you dunked her fully clothed into the water beside you. When she came up beside you your face couldn’t keep a shit-eating grin off of it, who knew getting a time lord wet was so easy ;P. “Are you happy now?” the doctor asked smiling despite trying to be stern “Nope, those look too uncomfortable to swim in” you pointed at her clothes “You should take them off”. You had been joking of course but nearly choked on water when the doctor replied “You’re right Y/N” she swam to the side pulling herself up to sit on it, you couldn’t help but leer a little as the doctor slowly pulled off her shirt. Wiggling out of her trousers the doctor stood up then smiling wickedly before she cannon balled into the pool completely splashing you in the face, when she popped up beside you she chuckled. “That was a lot more fun than I expected” she said while you still were sputtering water “maybe to you” Y/N replied before splashing the doctor with a sweep of your hand. This ensued a giggle filled splash fight before the doctor was chasing you in the pool while doing the jaws theme tune, it only took her two minutes before catching you “got you, Y/N!” she proudly proclaimed. You both blushed as you realised the doctor had caught you and was still holding you around the waist, “Oh shut up” you laughed in response. With a spike of courage you leaned forward kissing her and snaking your arms around her neck, you couldn’t help but smile into the kiss as the doctor happily sighed and leaned into it.

She had been wrong Sundays were the best


End file.
